Problem: Ashley had to read papers 21 through 49 for homework tonight. If Ashley read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Instead of counting papers 21 through 49, we can subtract 20 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 29. We see that Ashley read 29 papers. Notice that she read 29 and not 28 papers.